


Good Habits

by sry_i_have_rehearsal



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sry_i_have_rehearsal/pseuds/sry_i_have_rehearsal
Summary: Cathy needs to learn good habits.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Good Habits

“Show it to me Cathy-”

“No!” Parr was now running around the couch, tightly holding onto her coffee cup, careful not to spill it. Jane stood across from her on the opposite side of the couch, taking note of her every movement.

Aragon sat in her chair and rocked it back and forth, watching the two run around the house. Cleves laid on the couch scrolling through her Instagram feed, but also watching the two. 

Anne sat at the top of the stairs and rode down them, only for Kat to follow and do the same. On the second to last stair, Anne jammed her foot back against the stair, launching herself forward to the floor. Katherine slid down the stairs murmuring an ‘ow’ every time she fell onto a new step before landing on Anne who remained laying on the ground, watching Jane chase Cathy around.

“Why are you hiding it from me?”

“I’m thirsty, that’s why- AH!” Cathy jumped away from Jane who had run around the couch to grab at her cup. Parr sprinted into the kitchen to avoid contact with Jane, who stopped by the armrest of the couch, just watching Cathy as she stepped further and further away. 

“What did Cathy do?” Kat asks, getting off of Anne and walking over to the living area. Anne stood and walked over as well, sitting on the edge of the couch next to Cleves. “She’s not being herself.”

“She’s not, the only person she ever runs from is herself.” Anne spoke up to say, causing Anna to chuckle.

“Ha! She’s right! Good one Bo.” Cleves sat up to high five her, which Anne returned. Kat sat down on the armrest next to Anna.

Aragon cleared her throat and glared at them. “Cathy won’t show Jane the cup she got from her cafe. They’ve been at it for five minutes.” 

Cathy began picking at the sticker on her drink, resulting in Jane running to her. All of their heads turned at the two, with Cathy now running back into the living room next to the television. She began chugging her drink as Jane sprinted towards her once again. “We talked about this, rules are rules!”

Parr ran around the couch again and finished the last of her drink, with Jane running across form her. Cathy stealthily moved around the couch next to Anne as Jane mirrored her. “Anne, you wanna join?”

“Join how?” Anne looked to her left to see Parr slightly panting while staring at Jane. 

“Keep this away from her at all costs.” Cathy shoved the cup into Anne’s arms and began sprinting to Jane, who started running away from her. Anne stood up and backed away from the two, giggling. 

Jane turned swiftly into the kitchen and ran around the bar placed inside of it, then ran straight to Anne who began running to the office area while screaming. Kat stood up to run next to Anne while Cathy grabbed Jane by the arm and kept her from getting to the cup. “Catherine Parr! All because you won’t show me what you got! I know you did it.” Jane tried to shake her arm free but Cathy wrapped herself around it, holding Jane back.

“You don’t know, you haven’t seen it!” Parr pulled Jane’s arm down, causing them to fall to the ground. Anne passed Kat the cup and took her hand, running further from Jane. 

“Why else would you be keeping it from me?!” Jane broke free from Parr’s grasp and ran towards the cousins, noticing Kat held the cup. She suddenly stopped running and walked kindly up to them. “Kat, may I please have that cup, only for a few seconds?”

Kat looked at Anne who was quick to shake her head at her. Parr creeped behind Jane, gesturing at Kat to not hand Jane the cup. Kat stood there clueless while looking at Jane. “No KitKat.” Anne whispered to her. Kat’s face turned worried just before Anne swiped the cup from her hand and ran away from the two. 

“Nice!” Parr laughed out while she ran along with Anne. 

“Come on Kat, don’t you want what’s best for Cathy? We need to teach her good habits, right?” Jane tried persuading Kat who kept a concerned look on her face. She looked at Anne and Parr who were staring at her, then suddenly she turned to Jane and nodded her head. 

A gasp was heard from both Anne and Cathy, before in sync all four of them began running. Kat was the fastest, and was able to catch up and tackle Anne forward to the ground. Anne tossed up the cup to Parr who ran behind the couch away from Jane. She ran after Cathy who hopped around to the front of the couch and kneeled by Cleves, who sat and watched the show unfurl. Anne jumped up from under Kat and ran to grab the cup from Parr, then ran off with it. Cathy stood up and held Jane back from getting to Anne, though Kat once again caught up and grabbed Anne’s arm, then swung them around to the corner of the room. Anne held the cup above their heads, but Kat being taller was able to grab the cup and run off with it. 

“Keep it away from them!” Jane yelled out at her. Kat moved away from Anne but Parr dove under Jane’s arm and straight to Kat. She tried running again but had to turn out of the corner, then Cathy was able to wrap her arms around her to restrain her from going anywhere.

“Ha! I got her!” Parr began reaching for the cup before Jane walked up and grabbed it from Kat.

“No! Cathy!” Anne shouted, standing up and running to Jane as Aragon stuck a foot out, resulting in Anne falling forwards for the third time that night. 

Aragon gasped as she helped Anne up off the floor. “Love, I didn’t think that would work! Are you okay?” Aragon asked as Anne stepped up to Jane, being held back by Catherine who was holding onto her shoulders. Anne groaned out of anger, while Cleves was just laughing at pretty much everything that went on.

Jane examined the label placed on the cup Parr ordered, her eyes widening slightly while slowly turning to Cathy. This was Cathy’s cue to run onto the love seat as Jane marched up to her. “No! No please!” Cathy guarded herself from Jane though her arms made her way around to Cathy’s side and began tickling her. Parr screamed while trying to hold in her laughter as the other queens began laughing at the scene.

“That’s what she was afraid of?” Anna asked while laughing at them. 

“Seems about right.” Aragon said, returning to her chair.

Kat and Anne looked at each other with the same smile and headed into the kitchen. Anna laid back onto the couch and after a minute, Jane finally stopped and stepped back, showing the cup at her. “Now what are you no longer going to do Cathy?”

Parr sat up out of breath, and she glared up at Jane with no more smile stuck to her face. Cathy sighed and pouted in response. “Fine. I will no longer drink caffeine after sundown.”


End file.
